Mi Corazón Por Siempre Tuyo
by yeste1
Summary: las envidias siempre han sido mas fuertes que la razón y el corazón.. y la venganza es aun peor.. si yo tu hermana sabrás de que soy capaz..
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi. Solo es para fines de entretenimiento**_

_**Rose Y Sarah**_

_**Capítulo 1 **_

-Vamos Rose, date prisa. Ya se está haciendo tarde y hoy es el primer día de universidad.

\- Si ya voy Sarah solo tomo un par de emparedados que mamá hizo para las dos.

\- Pero Rose, si ya comimos, y estaremos aquí para el almuerzo, además ahí podemos comer algo.

\- Ya sabes que mamá no le gusta que comamos nada fuera de casa y si no lo esperaba es capaz de llevarlo hasta ahí, por eso lo acepte.

\- Sin duda tu mamá se parece mucho a la mía.

\- No por nada son hermanas.

\- Si a mí me dio fruta para las dos. Parece que vamos apenas en la secundaria y no a la universidad.

\- A mí me mando a dormir a las 9 de la noche porque dijo que si no me dormía temprano no me levantaría.

\- bueno eso es una verdad tu eres una dormilona

\- pero tú eres la que come demás. Ya te hace falta bajar esos kilitos de más que te mandas. - Dijo con una risa porque sabía que Sarah tenía un muy bonito cuerpo, pero como quería molestarla porque ella sí que le gustaba dormir. Era su pasa tiempo favorito después de hacer sus demás actividades.

-Eso no es verdad, si me gusta comer, pero hago tres horas de gimnasio y me levanto para ir a correr, cosa que a ti ni de milagro harías.

No lo necesito Jajajaja

Bueno ya niñas apúrense o ahora si se les hará tarde para llegar a la escuela. - Dijo la mama de Rose Mary y Tía de Sarah.

Si ya nos vamos- Contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Rose Mary y Sarah eran más que amigas, un parentesco que las unía como primas, pero crecieron como hermanas. Rose era tres meses mayor de Sarah, siempre hacían todo juntas, se cuidaban la una a la otra. Y si a una no le parecía algún chico que se acerque a ellas inmediatamente lo rechazaban. No hacían nada sin el consentimiento de la otra.

Y llegaron justo a tiempo al campus, pero aún faltaba encontrar sus respectivas aulas ya que no estudiarían lo mismo.

Rose Mary ella era una apasionada con los animales no podía ver a algún animalito herido o en la calle, porque inmediatamente lo recogía, pero al final buscaba alguna familia que lo adoptara, porque su mamá ya la había amenazado que la próxima vez que lleve algún tipo de animal sea cual fuese a ella también le iba a encontrar algún lugar que la quisiera adoptar junto con todos sus animales porque su casa no era refugio animal. No es que a su mamá no le gustaran los animales, pero Rose ya tenía demasiados y si seguía así iba a convertir su casa en zoológico.

Ya tenía cinco pajaritos que había encontrado heridos y los había dejado ahí y no tenía el corazón de liberarlos y no estaban en una jaula si no que estaban casi libres en el invernadero que también era otras de sus pasiones y ella los había enseñado que ese era su hogar. Tenía tres gatos que al menos ellos ayudaban en que ya no haya roedores, pero cuando se topaban con los cinco perros se hacía una trifulca juntos. También tenía unas gallinas y patitos que su papa le llevo y ese día su mama casi se desmaya porque ya no sabía qué hacer con tanto animal, aunque Rose Mary los cuidaba a todos, pero ya no podía con más animales.

Y los vecinos ya los conocían como la casa de los locos por tanto animal que tenían. Y por lo tanto se decidió por veterinaria.

Rose era una chica además de dulce y bondadosa muy hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio, rizado el cual odiaba porque nunca estaba en orden, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos y verdes esmeraldas, pero tenía unas hermosas pestañas largas y tupidas que parecía que tenía un delineado natural que marcaban aún más esos ojos muy parecida a su mamá. Era alta, delgada, pero con bonitas piernas, no hacia ejercicio como Sarah, pero si le gustaba hacer un poco estando en el jardín de su casa.

Sarah todo lo contrario a ella, gracias a las suplicas de Rose Mary tenia alguno que otro animalillo que aceptaba, pero terminaba dejándolos al cuidado de su mamá porque a ella se le olvidaba atenderlos.

A ella le gustaba todo lo que tenga que ver con zapatos, vestidos, accesorios; en si todo lo que a moda se refiere. Por eso eligió diseñadora. Ella era igual de alta que Rose Mary muy bonita, pero con rasgos diferentes porque todo el parecido se lo había sacado al padre, era pelirroja con unos rizos que caían como ondas y eso hacía que pueda acomodarlos mucho mejor de melena larga y abundante, de ojos verdes, pero menos intensos que los de Rose Mary.

Rose, así como vamos, llegaremos muy tarde a nuestras clases nos hemos perdido y este mapa no nos sirve de nada- dijo Sarah

que ya estaba un poco exaltada porque odiaba llegar tarde.

Te dije que viniéramos la semana pasada a dar un paseo por el campus para que esto no nos pase. - contesto Rose

Preguntemos a alguien.

En eso un par de chicos las habían visto desde que entraron al campus eran muy guapos los dos eran del equipo de foot ball.

Mira Jacob a ese par de bombones que acaban de entrar. - dijo su amigo Arthur. Arthur era un chico de tez morena que parecía recién salido de una cama de bronceado, alto con un cuerpo muy atlético digno de un mariscal de campo, ojos grises cabello castaño algo ondulado con una risa que derretía a cualquiera.

Si ya las vi, mira esa rubia hermosa voy a acercarme a ella parece perdida. Jacob era un chico rubio de cabello muy rizado y corto, casi rapado, ojos azules, muy fuerte de hombros muy anchos y cintura pequeña, él era guardia ofensiva del equipo. Eran los chicos más populares

Espera Jacob te acompaño-

Mira Rose a esos chicos están guapísimos

Omg se nos están acercando

Hola. - dijo Jacob

Hola – contesto Rose.

Parecen perdidas. - pregunto Arthur

Es que es nuestro primer día y no conocemos el campus, y ya se nos está haciendo muy tarde para nuestra primera clase. - contesto Sarah

No se preocupen si quieren las acompañamos, nosotros somos de segundo y ya conocemos el lugar. - dijo Jacob

Si estaría genial, porque si no, no llegaremos. - dijo Rose

Por cierto, yo soy Arthur Legan y él es mi amigo Jacob White. - se presentó Arthur

¿Y ustedes? -

Yo soy Sarah Johnson Wheeling y ella es Rose Mary Andley Wheeling

¿Son parientes? - pregunto Jacob

Si somos primas, casi hermanas y las mejores amigas nuestras mamás son hermanas. - contesto Rose

Ahh! Que bien nosotros igual somos los mejores amigos, nos conocimos en la high school. Dijo Arthur. Ya que Rose y Jacob no se dejaban de ver a los ojos.

Vamos entonces- dijo Sarah

¡Ah! Si vamos. - contestaron Rose y Jacob. Mientras los otros dos se reían de ellos.

¿A cuál aula? - dijo Arthur

Yo al E2 A4- dijo Sarah

Y yo al E4 A1- dijo Rose

Pensé que estudiarían juntas- dijo Jacob

No Rose estudiara veterinaria y yo diseño de modas

Ah que bien nosotros estudiamos administración. - dijo Arthur

Bueno entonces nos tendremos que separar, yo llevare a Rose Mary, Arthur te acompañara a ti Sarah, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Jacob

De acuerdo- dijeron las dos mientras se guiñaban el ojo entre sí.

Y así se separaron para ir a sus respectivas aulas, y empezaron una bonita amistad entre los cuatro. No hacían nada sin ninguno del otro. Hacían las tareas juntos. Los chicos ayudaban a ellas en las tareas que se les hacía difíciles y ellas entraron al equipo de animadoras para apoyar a sus amigos en los partidos.

\- Sarah, Sarah. ¿Te he estado buscando por todas partes dónde estabas? - dijo Rose muy de prisa y algo agitada.

\- Pero que te pasa Rose, parece que te atrapo un torbellino, mira como vienes, toda sudada y tu pelo revuelto. - dijo Sarah aguantándose la risa.

\- Es que te estaba buscando para decirte que Jacob me pidió que fuera su noviaaaaaaa, no lo puedo creer, pensé que nunca me lo pediría, ya han pasado seis meses desde que nos conocimos que ya había perdido la esperanza, pensé que solo me quería como amiga. Pero me dijo que igual pensaba lo mismo por eso no se animaba. -dijo Rose.

\- y que le contestaste? - dijo Sarah

Obvio le dije que sí. Bueno eso creo. - quedo roja al recordar como salió corriendo en busca de Sara- oohh por Dios no le dije nada solo Salí corriendo a buscarte para decirte que me había pedido ser su novia. No pensara que no quise. ¿Qué hare?

Jajajaja. - se empezó a reír Sarah

No te rías Sarah, después que estaba esperando tanto, no le dije que sí. - dijo Rose

Mira ahí viene por el que llorabas junto a Arthur. - contesto Sarah

Hola- dijo Rose toda nerviosa y avergonzada- lo siento, pensé que te conteste y salí corriendo a buscar a Sarah para decirle que ya éramos novios.

¿Eso quiere decir que es un sí? Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de lado al ver los nervios de Rose Mary.

Si, ya somos novios he aceptado. - dijo Rose

Los dos amigos solo los observaban, mientras se daban su primer beso.

¿No crees, que nos están dejando atrás estos dos tortolos? - dijo Arthur.

¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Sarah

Que, si ellos ya son novios, ¿no crees que haremos mal cuarteto? Estando en medio de ellos.

Mmm, no lo creo ella es mi mejor amiga, nunca le estorbare.

Bueno, pero están comiendo delante los pobres.

Pues entonces ya no salimos todos juntos, buscare otras amistades. - dijo Sarah

Mmm, no a eso me refería- contesto Arthur

Eeey ustedes dejen de pelear y declaren su amor igual como lo hicimos nosotros- les dijo Jacob, mientras Rose se reía de su prima y amigo.

Así es Sarah, ya díselo. - dijo Rose

Mmm, no sé a qué te refieres Rose- dijo Sarah como si le hablaran en chino.

Pero...- no la dejo terminar de hablar Jacob cuando le dio un ligero beso en sus labios.

Mejor dejemos a este par de necios para que hablen en privado.

De acuerdo.

Mira Sarah… yo… emm,

Mmm, estarás como tartamudo todo el tiempo? ¿Qué te pasa Arthur? Dime

Saray, yo…- Arthur no podía hablar por lo nervioso que estaba.

Aayy! Arthur me gustas, me gustas mucho quieres ser mi novio?

¿Quéeee?

Bueno es que tú no te atreves a pedírmelo, pero si no quieres lo entenderé, mira ya se hizo tarde para la siguiente clase, me voy.

En eso que Sarah se giraba Arthur le agarro por codo la giro y le planto un beso en los labios.

Si Sarah, acepto ser tu novio, pero no era así como quería que pasara esto, se supone que yo te debía pedir que si querías ser mi novia.

Pues dímelo. - en eso se arrodillo y le dijo a Sarah

Sarah Johnson quieres ser mi novia? - Arthur estaba todo sudado de los nervios que no le importo que hubiera muchas personas fuera del campus.

Por Dios Arthur no me estas pidiendo que nos casemos, levántate- dijo Sarah toda roja por la vergüenza que los vieran.

No hasta que me respondas.

Pero si yo te lo pedí primero

Dímelo

Está bien si, si quiero ser tu novia. - entonces Arthur se levantó como resorte y la tomo por la cintura para darle de vueltas y gritar que eran novios. Mientras tanto los otros dos tortolos los miraban de lejos y estaban muertos de risa por ver las niñerías de sus amigos.

Vaya al fin- dijo Rose

Si al fin- contesto Jacob mientras le daba un beso- fuimos unos tontos porque pensábamos que solo nos querían como amigos.

Lo mismo nos pasó a nosotras con ustedes- dijo Rose abrazándolo por la cintura- pero mira que los queríamos que hasta nos metimos de animadoras.

Y son las mejores- mientras le daba otro beso.

Y así pasaron los años en la universidad, con varias anécdotas, con ellos cuatro los inseparables les decían, hasta que llego la graduación de los chicos.

Sus padres que eran personas muy conocidas en los negocios, respetables hombres que donde se mencionaran los nombres Legan y White los demás temían y nadie se atrevía a contradecirles nada. Lo que su palabra decía era ley. Pronto cederían las riendas de la dirección a sus respectivos hijos, para que ellos sean los señores respetados que sus padres eran.

Ya terminando la universidad entrarían a laborar desde el puesto más bajo hasta llegar al puesto de director. Ya que sus padres pensaban que era importante para que los empleados le tengan respeto y no digan que por ser hijos de los dueños obtuvieran los puestos.

Estamos muy contentos que ya terminamos la Uni- dijo Arthur.

Si, lo que lamentaremos que ya no las veremos tan seguido como cuando estábamos aquí- contesto Jacob

Pero si empezaran las vacaciones de verano, tendremos 3 meses para estar todo el tiempo- dijo Rose

Te equivocas- dijo Sarah

Pero porque- dijo Rose

Tiene razón Sarah, amor- dijo Jacob

Así es, nuestros padres quieren que empecemos cuanto antes a trabajar- dijo Arthur

Qué triste- dijo Rose

Pero ve el lado bueno, muñequita, solo faltaría un año para que terminen la universidad y así ya podremos poner fecha para nuestra boda. - dijo Jacob

Pero que dices- dijo Rose

Así es, queremos que se casen con nosotros apenas terminen la uni, ¿qué les parece? - dijo Arthur.

¿Vaya nos estas proponiendo matrimonio a los tres Arthur? - pregunto Sarah- y los tres se partieron de risa al ver la cara de vergüenza que puso Arthur por el comentario de Sarah

Bueno no, cada uno lo hare, pero es nuestro deseo. - contesto Arthur. Y Sarah salto en sus brazos de el por la noticia.

Oohh! Enserio quieres eso Jacob- preguntaba Rose

Así es mi muñequita. - contesto Jacob

Estaría genial una boda doble, ¿no lo crees Sarah?

Si, estaría genial. Así nos uniría más, y cuando alguno de los chicos olvide nuestro aniversario, pueden preguntar al otro que día es.

Jajajaja- los cuatro rompieron de risas.

Y así paso un año más, hasta que las chicas salieron ya de la universidad, y empezaron a hacer los preparativos de la boda.

No lo puedo creer- dijo la mama de Rose a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Que no puedes creer?

Que nuestras niñas ya se vayan a casar si apenas hace seis meses que terminaron la universidad y hace poco empezaron a trabajar para que ya se nos vayan-

Es la ley de la vida hermana-

Lo sé, pero, tan pronto.

Ya no llores, que me harás llorar a mí también.

No puedo creer que las dos hayan decidido casarse el mismo día.

Si es que son muy unidas, como hermanas.

Así es, nuestras niñas se llevan muy bien

Si, ya verás cuando nos den nietas. Se llevarán de maravilla, así como nuestras hijas.

Si correrán y jugarán juntas y harán todo. Como nuestras hijas lo han hecho.

¿No es maravilloso hermana? ¿Ver que hicimos bien con nuestros hijos?

Si a pesar de que solo tuviste a Sarah han sido muy felices, tu, Alfred y yo con William, Rose y Albert.

Hablando de tu hijo fugitivo, ¿vendrá hoy?

Claro que, si no se perdería la boda de sus hermanas, ¿o sí?

Mmm, conociéndolo es capaz que ni enterado este.

Jajajaja, ese hijo mío me sacara canas verdes.

Es buen chico, solo algo rebelde

Si, se fue de viaje, le pidió a su papa que le dé tiempo para tomar la presidencia.

Sí, pero ese tiempo ya fueron cuatro años.

Cuando venga hablaré con él.

¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? - Una gruesa voz se escuchó en el cuarto y en eso saltaron las dos de un brinco al ver de quien se trataba.

Albert- dijeron las dos con lágrimas en los ojos ya que lo habían extrañado y solo hablaban a veces por teléfono, porque siempre terminaban discutiendo por saber cuándo regresaría.

-Dm por lo visto no me querían ver, porque siguen ahí paradas-. en eso se acercaron a él para abrazarlo.

Como crees hijo si te hemos extrañado mucho. ¿Ya te vio tu padre?

Hola mama, hola tía, ¿cómo han estado? Por lo visto bastante bien. Pero miren que guapas, ya veo porque mis hermanas son tan hermosas si se parecen a ustedes.

Eres un halagador, mentecato. ¡Pero ni creas que te perdono por haberte ido sin despedirte eeh! No se te ocurra irte de nuevo así.

No te preocupes tía, tal vez te dé una sorpresa. - dijo con una risa muy simpática.

Eso espero hijo, que sientes cabeza.

Pero tía, no me puedes reprochar nada, cuando me fui no le pedí nada a papá.

Ya se hijo. Pero cuéntame que has hecho.

He trabajado en un zoológico- con una risa enorme al recordar-

Ohh!

Si tía, bien sabes que eso me hubiera encantado estudiar. Veterinaria, como Rose, pero papá ya sabes… tienes que tomar el mando de la empresa… bla, bla, bla.

Jajajaja, Albert no cambias.

Ya, ya. Para Albert no te vaya escuchar tu padre.

Bueno, pero al menos he podido disfrutar lo que me apasiona por un tiempo, mamá

Está bien hijo, ¿pero dime cuando vuelves?

Mmm, déjame pensar- puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla- ya te dije que a lo mejor te doy una sorpresa- en eso un ruido se escuchó debajo de la cama.

¿Pero qué es eso? - dijo la mama de Albert (que por cierto se llama Emilia y su papá William y la mama de Sarah Mónica y su papá Alfred)

Ahh, ella pues… les presento a puppet- dijo Albert como si nada

¿Pero qué haces Albert? - las dos gritaron al ver como tomaba a ese apestoso zorrillo entre sus brazos y le daba un beso y la mascota le lamia la cara.

Saca a eso sucio zorrillo de aquí- dijo Mónica., mientras Albert se reía

Tranquilas, ella es pupe mi mascota, la pobrecita tuvo un accidente y perdió su característico olor a zorrillo así que no se preocupen por el olor, además no es sucia está limpia le doy un baño seguido.

Pero que peculiar mascota eh Albert. - dijo Emilia

Lo se mamá, pero ya no tuve el valor de dejarla sola, ya que en su condición iba a ser bastante riesgoso dejarle en libertad y en el zoológico no la quisieron que porque ese tipo de animales no era para ahí así que me la quede y le puse de nombre puppet en honor al perrito que se nos murió ya de viejito.

¿Ya viste a las niñas? - pregunto Emilia

Si mamá de ahí vengo, después de hablar con papá que ya me dio otra más de sus reprimendas.

¡Ay! Albert. - dijo Emilia. En eso tocaron la puerta.

Adelante.

Señora ya es la hora, las niñas ya bajaran. - dijo una empleada

De acuerdo, nosotros nos adelantaremos a la iglesia, las esperaremos ahí. Mientras sus padres llegan con ellas.

De acuerdo señora, se lo comunicaré a los señores y a las niñas. Con permiso-

Pasa Dorothy.

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa, muy emotiva hasta el mismo Albert lanzo una que otra lagrimita que se limpiaba enseguida para que no lo vieran.

Siguió la fiesta que fue muy divertida, todos los amigos de la universidad de los cuatro los acompañaron a ese evento tan importante al igual que los compañeros de trabajo, a pesar que sus familias eran adineradas eran personas muy sencillas y humildes de corazón. Los cuatro habían recibido una educación muy sencilla nunca sus padres los malcriaron con cosas de lujo sin sentido, lo esencial para que pueden tener una vida cómoda.

Y así paso el tiempo, con sus vidas cotidianas, el trabajo en las empresas de sus padres, que ya le habían entregado la presidencia a cada uno de ellos y para sorpresa Albert también tomo la presidencia de los Bancos Andley que eso fue de gusto para el padre que a pesar de que estuvo ausente cuatro largos años sin saber de él había sorprendido a su padre que tomaba decisiones muy acertadas. Lo que su padre, no sabía es que Albert sí estuvo trabajando en un zoológico, pero también conoció a un amigo que se llama Richard y su padre era dueño de una empresa muy importante y este le ofreció otro trabajo de medio tiempo para que lo ayudase en algunos negocios. Ahí es donde aprendió a manejar la bolsa de valores y otros negocios y se hizo de una pequeña fortuna junto con su amigo. Y así no depender de su papá y seguir adelante con su pasión que era los animales.

Pero entendió que ya era hora de seguir con la compañía familiar y no dejar desamparada a su madre y hermana, cuando papá faltara, aunque era una persona fuerte ya era mayor, aún más que su mama Emilia con la diferencia de 15 años.

En su ausencia Albert conoció a mucha gente, entre ellos a su gran Amigo Richard que antes de llegar a casa de sus padres, él lo acompaño a Nueva York para que se casara con su novia, donde le ofrecieron que sea el padrino de honor. En esa boda Albert conoció a una linda chica de nombre Lana, desde que la vio se quedó enamorado de ella, (y es que decía que el amor a primera vista, no existía y se burlaba de su amigo porque a él así le paso) desde ese día mantenían una comunicación muy estrecha.

Le había avisado que pronto llegaría a chicago porque le habían ofrecido un trabajo como la jefa de veterinaria del zoológico de esa ciudad. Albert al saberlo no tuvo ninguna duda que le pediría que se casara con él.

Y así siguió pasando el tiempo, ya tenían tres años de casados los cuatro amigos y Albert apenas uno.

Hola que tal. Como les ha ido durante este mes que no nos hemos visto, hemos tenido un trabajo muy ajetreado que hace que ya no nos veamos con frecuencia- dijo Rose Mary al verlos ya sentados en la sala de su casa- gracias por venir todos a esta reunión que convocamos Jacob y yo- ahí estaban Arthur, Sarah, sus padres Emilia y William, sus tíos Mónica y Alfred, Albert y Lana.

Bueno los citamos a todos porque tenemos una noticia que darles. - dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos tienen tan preocupados es algo malo? - pregunto Emilia

No es nada de eso mamá- dijo Rose mirando a Emilia, mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Ohh! ¿Pero es enserio lo que me estoy imaginando? - grito de emoción Emilia. Y parándose de golpe igual William.

Nuestro primer nieto, William, Mónica, que alegría, hija, pero felicidades. - dijo Emilia

Pero mujer deja hablar a los muchachos. - contesto William.

Jajaja, no te preocupes papá ya sabíamos que lo tomarían así. Pero si, Jacob y yo seremos padres, nuestro primer hijo. - dijo Rose.

O hija- siguió Jacob.

De ninguna manera, será un varón. Dijo William.

Ay William apenas tiene unos pocos meses Rose y tú ya pensando que tiene que ser varón. - dijo Mónica.

Jajaja. Felicidades hermana- dijo Albert- ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?

Apenas dos meses, hace 15 días nos enteramos, pero queríamos llegar a los tres meses, y ya ves no nos aguantamos y ya se lo dijimos a todos, jejeje. - contesto Jacob. Y así cada uno los felicito.

A los seis meses de haber anunciado el embarazo de Rose, Sarah salió con la sorpresa que ella también estaba embarazada de un mes, todos se alegraron, así sus hijos iban a crecer juntos como ellas lo habían hecho.

Solo faltaba un mes para que Rose diera a luz, todos estaban emocionados, cuando faltaban 15 días de que naciera él bebe le hicieron su baby shower, fue precioso, aunque Rose ya decía que se sentía mal. Al finalizar la fiesta y cuando se disponían a ir a la cama empeoro con dolores y ligeras manchas. La llevaron al hospital y fue atendida de manera urgente.

Jacob al estar en la sala de emergencias le llamo a Emilia para que avisaran a los demás y fueran a ver a Rose.

Familiares de Rose Mary White. - pregunto el médico-

Soy yo, ¿cómo se encuentra mi esposa doctor? - contesto Jacob, los demás ya habían llegado y al escucharlo se pusieron de pie.

Ella está estable, la sedamos para que pueda descansar, estaba un poco alterada, pero mañana ya podrán verla, por hoy necesita dormir. - contesto el medico

¿Y mi hijo, como se encuentra? - el doctor guardo un rato silencio y tomo aire para contestar.

Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo posible para que lo salváramos, pero cuando llego al hospital Rose, él bebe ya no respiraba. Logro nacer, pero ya había fallecido; fue varón-

¡No, no, no, no, no puede ser mi hijo noooo! ¿Porque? ¿Qué paso? Cuando venimos a revisión nos dijeron que todo andaba bien sin complicaciones. - dijo Jacob que ya se encontraba de rodillas y llorando por lo de su bebe.

Calma hijo, no te alteres ahora más que nunca Rose te necesitara. - todos estaban tristes y llorando alrededor de Jacob-

Al parecer cuando llego la fuente ya estaba rota, y él bebe se asfixio. - dijo el medico

¿Pero cómo? - dijo Sarah

A veces suele suceder, y cuando él bebe pasa mucho tiempo de ese modo no lo resiste. - volvió a comentar el medico

Como le diré a Rose lo que le paso a nuestro bebe. - dijo lamentándose Jacob

Ella ya lo sabe, lo vio nacer y cuando se dio cuenta que él bebe no lloraba se alteró por eso la tuvimos que sedar. - dijo el medico

De ese modo salió Rose del hospital. Jacob no iba a trabajar con tal de estar con su esposa durante todo el tiempo. Los días pasaban para ellos dos; sobre todo para Rose le era más difícil estar en esa casa donde ya habían decorado la habitación del bebe. Jacob, aunque quería estar todo el tiempo junto a ella tenía que encerrarse en la biblioteca para hacer un poco de trabajo, en ese tiempo Sarah llegaba para estar con Rose. Ella se pegó mucho más a Sarah y no dejaba de tocarle su pancita ya avanzada.

-como se encuentra? - pregunto Jacob a Sarah después de dejar Rose en su habitación ya dormida.

Mal- le dijo Sarah con pesar en su cara- no quiere separarse de mí, me dice que él bebe que llevo será de las dos, que lo cuide mucho, yo la quiero mucho, pero Rose no está bien debes hacer algo.

¿Cómo qué? - dijo Jacob con cara de pocos amigos ya que no era la única persona que le había dicho que Rose no actuaba bien. - sabes que vamos a terapia, pero ella no deja de culparse por lo que le paso al bebe. Ya le dije que fue un accidente.

¿Y si se embaraza de nuevo?

El doctor dijo que por ahora no es conveniente en su estado mental. No sé si lo soportaría ya que ella tiene miedo de que le suceda de nuevo lo mismo.

¿Y ya lo sabe Jacob?

No. No se cómo lo tomaría.

Tarde o temprano lo notara, es mejor que se lo digan.

No lo sé. Ya no sé qué es mejor para ella. Me duele verla así, en ese estado tan deprimente.

¿Y si adoptan?

¿A un niño? No, no sería lo mismo

Entonces llena esta casa de animalitos eso la pone contenta.

Cuando viene puppet se le ponen los ojos de felicidad.

Hasta eso sí... ya lo pensare

¿Qué es mejor que me digan? - pregunto Rose de repente exaltando a los dos

Na- nada- contesto Jacob

Jacob díselo es lo mejor. - dijo Sarah

Con un respiro profundo Jacob le dijo- Albert y Lana tendrán unos gemelos. -

¿Como? ¿Gemelos? Pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada Lana, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene? - pregunto Rose

Cuatro meses- contesto Sarah- no sabíamos si decirte o no. No sabemos cómo lo tomarías.

¿Cómo más? Cielos me toman como a una idiota o peor aún como una loca, es mi hermano por Dios obvio me voy a alegrar porque será padre.

Cariño es que te vemos nostálgica, triste, pero en ningún momento pensamos que estás loca.

Me vestiré e iré a verlos. - dijo Rose y se viraron a ver Jacob y Sarah

Será mejor que vayamos mañana muñequita, ya es un poco tarde. - dijo Jacob

Pero es que yo. - iba a replicar Rose

Nada de peros vamos a la cama que ya es un poco tarde. Sarah te quedas en la habitación de huéspedes? - pregunto Jacob

O no, yo me iré a casa Arthur me espera, solo necesito a tu chofer.

Claro ahora le digo que te lleve-

Bien, gracias Jacob. Me voy Rose cualquier cosa que necesites háblame y si puedes ve a casa, ya con esta pansota me es difícil mantenerme en pie.

Claro así lo hare, hasta luego Sarah

Te quiero Rose mi hermana no lo olvides.

Si Sarah lo sé, yo igual te quiero.

Un mes más paso volando y con ello el nacimiento del primogénito de los Legan. Arthur estaba muy nervioso en la sala de espera, aguardando que llegara el médico o una enfermera para que le dé información de su esposa o hijo. Aún estaba solo ya que ese día tuvieron una reunión en casa de Jacob para alegrar un poco a Rose y cuando ya se estaban dirigiendo a su casa Sarah sintió dolores y Arthur por la experiencia antes vivida de Rose no quiso esperar nada y se fue directo al hospital y como los nervios no lo dejaban pensar no se había comunicado con nadie.

Familiares de la señora Legan- dijo una enfermera

Sí, soy yo, su esposo Arthur Legan.

Ha nacido, sígame su esposa está preguntando por usted

¿Qué fue? ¿Un niño o una niña?

Su esposa quiere decírselo

De acuerdo- contesto Arthur

Ya en la habitación del hospital- hola mi amor, ¿cómo te encuentras estas bien? -pregunto Arthur

Sí, estoy feliz Arthur, un poco cansada y adolorida pero feliz-contesto Sarah. - mira amor, nuestra hija, no es hermosa? - la niña había salido pelirroja igual a Sarah, con cabello algo ondulado y su piel llamaba la atención era bronceada como la de su papá, sus ojos grises con chispas verdes. Era una bebé hermosa en verdad.

Es hermosa cielo, se parece a ti. - Arthur estaba feliz, a él no le importaba si era niña o niño, el, la quería de igual manera porque era hija de su amor Sarah. - como la llamaremos? -

Me gusta Ivana ¿qué te parece? -

Mmm, a mí me gusta Elisa.

Ya sé, le pondremos Elisa Ivana Legan Johnson.

Suena maravilloso- Arthur se acercó más a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa y uno en la frente de la pequeña Elisa.

Amor ya les puedes decir a los demás que pasen- dijo Sarah, mientras Arthur se ponía nervioso.

Aamm… jeje, es que amor a nadie le he avisado.

Pero como mi amor

Es que me puse tan nervioso, todo fue de repente que se me olvido… Jajajaja

Arthur, pensaran que no los queríamos cerca, sobretodo Rose.

Lo siento cariño, ahora mismo les aviso. Es más, a Rose será la primera y le diré a ella que les avise a los demás.

De acuerdo.

Así llegaron todos a visitarlos, Rose no quería separarse ni un momento de la tierna Elisa. Y los abuelos querían abrazarla y ella solo lo permitía un momento y se la quitaba.

Rose cariño, ya es hora de irnos. - le dijo Jacob

Pero podemos quedarnos un rato más

Sarah y la niña necesitan descansar, mañana cuando las den de alta la iremos a visitar en su casa.

Mmm, está bien, pero podríamos venir a buscarlos antes que salgan.

No es necesario Rose. - dijo Sarah. - mejor te vemos en la casa, en vedad te agradezco, pero Jacob tiene razón.

De acuerdo, hasta mañana. - se despidió Rose con cara de tristeza.

A dios Sarah, cuídate mucho, Arthur está afuera despidiendo a los demás. Dijo Jacob un poco apenado por la forma de actuar de Rose.

Si gracias por su visita hasta mañana. - dijo Sarah con pesar, porque ella se sentía muy feliz, pero esa felicidad se veía opacada cada vez que veía a Rose su prima, porque ella ponía la cara de deseo cada vez que veía a esa pequeña niña que fuera suya. Sarah no era egoísta pero la forma en que Rose actuó no era la adecuada y no quería tener pleitos con ella, a pesar de eso la entendía porque ella no se imaginaba lo que podría ser perder a esa hermosa niñita.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hola, díganme si les gusta estas historias y cual de las dos le doy prioridad, saludos y disculpas por las faltas de ortografía..


	2. Mi Corazón Es Tuyo 2

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi**_

_**solo es para fines de entretenimiento**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Rose, necesitamos hablar. - dijo Jacob ya fuera del hospital.

Dime que es lo que quieres Jacob. - contesto Rose de mal humor

No estuvo bien la forma en la que actuaste ahí en la habitación de Sarah.

No sé a qué te refieres.

Bien que lo sabes, y también sabes que la pequeña Elisa no es tu hija solo será tu sobrina. Sé que sueno duro, pero es mejor que lo sepas. Te amo Rose y me duele mucho verte de esa forma. Sabes debemos hacer un viaje, juntos como si fuera otra luna de miel, y quizá ahí podamos concebir una nueva esperanza.

Nooo, jamás lo oyes, no quiero volver a embarazarme, solo lo perderé de nuevo.

Yo tengo que irme de viaje, por unos negocios que he estado posponiendo por ti, pero ya no puedo, necesito ir a verlos.

Yo no puedo ir, acaba de nacer la pequeña y Lana falta poco para que tenga a los bebes, quizá si… si será mejor que tú vayas nada más.

Es que no quiero hacerlo solo Rose Mary.

Además, tú te iras de negocios, no de placer.

Pero no todo el tiempo estaré trabajando, será el mismo horario que tengo aquí.

Pero yo estaré sola. Ahí no conozco a nadie.

Los que serán mis socios te pueden presentar a sus esposas.

No, yo quiero estar aquí cuando nazcan los gemelos.

De acuerdo Rose, dentro de 15 días partiré, espero y cambies de opinión, porque si no, no nos veremos durante un año, ya que es ese el tiempo que necesito estar ahí. La empresa de aquí mi padre se seguirá haciendo cargo.

¿Tanto tiempo? - pregunto Rose sorprendida.

Así es, por eso quiero que me acompañes, no quiero dejarte sola, todos aquí tienen a su familia amor, por favor piénsalo.

De acuerdo lo pensare, pero si decido quedarme aquí, no estaré sola iré con mamá y papá.

Como quieras. - dijo Jacob ya molesto. - Vamos a casa entonces.

No quieres ir a cenar algo. Tengo hambre- dijo Rose con una ligera sonrisa esperando que con eso Jacob se tranquilice, pero no fue así.

Bien entonces si tienes hambre, me daré prisa para llegar a la casa y te prepares algo.

Pero...- quiso reprochar Rose.

Dije que iremos a casa. - grito Jacob arrancando el coche. Y Rose dio un brinco porque no estaba acostumbrada a la relación enfadada de Jacob.

Llego el día en que Jacob tenía que viajar, Rose había quedado en un acuerdo con Jacob que viajaría con el después que nazcan los gemelos. El a pesar que no estaba muy contento no quería obligar a su esposa que fuera a la fuerza con él.

Adiós Rose te extrañare mucho. Tratare de hablarte todos los días.

De acuerdo amor, te prometo que apenas nazcan los gemelos iré contigo.

Espero, mira Rose, sé que cuando los veas te enamoraras de ellos, sería bueno que vengas conmigo para que no estés cerca de los bebés y no te acuerdes del nuestro, no te pido que lo olvides, pero sí que lo superes. Quizá ahí…

Ya te dije que no- contesto Rose exaltada.

Está bien. Entonces adoptemos, ya casi un año de lo que paso y…

Se te hará tarde Jacob, es mejor que te vayas.

Está bien. Te espero pronto Rose, te quiero. - dijo Jacob afligido porque tal parecía que Rose ya no sentía nada por él y solo estaba con él por el simple acuerdo que conllevaba el matrimonio, se dio la vuelta y se limpió una lagrima que había derramado.

Adiós Jacob. Igual yo. - Rose entro a su casa y subió a su habitación corriendo para encerrarse y llorar. Ella sabía que estaba haciendo mal y lo que menos quería era hacerle mal a Jacob porque lo amaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse como lo hacía. Y estar cerca de Elisa y pronto con los gemelos la hacía sentir feliz, aunque era momentánea ya que sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría que regresar a su casa para que sus amigos puedan descansar.

En la casa de Sarah y Arthur.

\- Ya preparaste todo cariño? - pregunto Arthur

-Si amor. Ya está todo listo para una semana. - contesto Sarah

\- Y bien?

\- reserve los hoteles, el avión, transporte terrestre y todo lo demás con la agencia que te había platicado, incluye todo.

Bien, será como la segunda luna de miel, aunque también le echare un ojo si son países aptos para nuestra empresa.

¡Ay nooo! Iras de negocios.

Jajajaja, no cariño solo veré futuras expectativas para saber, además será cuando tu no estés a mi lado mientras estas en tus cosas de relajación, de acuerdo?

Mmm.- dijo Sarah tocándose la barbilla- se supone que lo harías conmigo.

Sí, pero no siempre, a mis esas cosas no se me dan, además estaré cuidando al pequeño demonio de tu hija- a pesar de que sea muy pequeña, tenía muy buenos pulmones.

Aahh solo mi hija.

De los dos, pero saco tu carácter. - dijo riéndose

¿Sabes? No se cómo lo tomara Rose, debimos haberle dicho esto antes de que Jacob se fuera, quizá así su decisión hubiera sido otra.

No debemos depender de ella, nosotros hemos formado una familia y es asunto de ellos, los quiero, pero Rose esta terca de no recibir ayuda y Elisa no se la dará de eso créeme.

Lo sé, pero me duele.

Se lo diremos esta noche o cuando venga. - en eso sonó el timbre. - ya ves, ya llego, Jacob se iba a ir a las 10 a.m.

Ni siquiera espero un momento.

Hola, buen día. - dijo Rose

Hola hermana. - contesto Sarah

Buen día Rose, yo ya me marcho a la oficina, quedas en tu casa. - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rose y otro a Sarah en los labios.

Ven Rose siéntate aquí, Elisa sigue durmiendo.

¿Qué pasa Sarah?, veo que tienes una cara de preocupación.

No pasa nada grave. Necesito hablar contigo

Dime. - dijo Rose

Platique con Arthur, ya lo teníamos hecho hace bastante tiempo, pero con el embarazo lo pospusimos, pero ahora que ya nació Eli, pues, decidimos irnos un tiempo de viaje.

¿Pero cómo? - lanzo Rose casi como un grito- la niña es muy pequeña aun, y no creo que le convenga.

Ya lo platicamos con el doctor. Y créeme ya averiguamos en cada ciudad donde estaremos los mejores hospitales y pediatras.

¿Cómo que cada ciudad? -

Si, veras. - suspiro Sarah- nos iremos aproximadamente seis meses. - lanzo rápido para que tenga el valor.

¿Qué? ¿No estarán cuando nazcan los gemelos?

No, cuando lleguemos ellos aun estarán pequeños y ahora que podemos queremos hacerlo.

¿Qué dirá Albert y Lana? - seguía Rose caminando de lado a lado junto a Sarah, buscando alguna excusa para que no vayan.

Ellos ya lo saben y están más que emocionados cuando vieron la ruta que llevaremos, de hecho, a ellos les agrado demasiado y cuando ya hayan nacido los bebés y estén listos para viajar lo harán, pero ellos a modo de crucero.

¿Pero… y yo? - dijo Rose casi como si le estén despojando de todo y dejándola en la calle.

Tú te iras con Jacob apenas nazcan los gemelos, Rose es lo mejor, nosotros tenemos planes igual que ustedes lo tenían antes de…- se quedó sin habla por lo que iba a decir.

Dilo, di lo que ibas a decir, antes que nazca mi bebé, pero no nació. Y ustedes tienen a sus bebés no saben todo lo que siento cuando veo a Lisi, y a Lana feliz a la espera de los gemelos, ya quisiera que fueran míos. Tomarlos en mis brazos, dormir con ellos, mimarlos, besarlos, pero no puedo, no son míos. No sabes cuánto sufro cuando llegas junto a mí y tengo a Lisi y tú me la pides y te la tengo que dar. - dijo Rose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y casi hipando.

Pero Rose, puedes hacer todo eso con Lisi, tu eres como su segunda mamá, no te acuerdas todas las veces que hablábamos sobre como trataríamos a nuestros hijos y que los íbamos a amar con nuestra vida. Cariño ya no llores. - dijo Sarah abrazándola y limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro.

Pero no es lo mismo.

Claro que lo es, solo que yo fui madre antes que tú. Pero aun puedes serlo ve con Jacob cariño, los niños siempre estarán aquí mientras no crezcan.

No lo sé, Sarah tengo miedo.

Y quien no, yo estaría peor que tú, lo haz superado a tu modo cariño, pero es hora de seguir adelante. - le dio un beso a Rose. - mira que si no vas detrás de ese hombre guapísimo que dejaste ir solo serás una tonta y otra se puede aprovechar.

Jacob no sería capaz Sarah cómo crees?

No lo sé Rose, Jacob te ama demasiado, pero en el último año te has portado como una autentica perra con él. - dijo Sarah seria- y mira que, si yo no estuviera casada con el guapo de mi marido, yo iría tras él, ehh! Jajajaja

Por Dios Sarah, que cosas dices. - lanzo Rose horrorizada.

La verdad, no que yo lo haga, pero si otra.

Lo pensare Sarah, gracias, pasare a darle un beso a Lisi e iré con mamá

Claro.

Así llego el nacimiento de los gemelos. Eran unos niños hermosos, con ojos azul cielo como el guapo de Albert, uno con cabello oscuro como el de su madre; a él decidieron llamarlo Alistear Andley y al menor por unos minutos Archivald Andley él tenía el cabello más claro al de su hermano porque a pesar de que eran gemelos no se parecían en casi nada; con la piel blanca, pero eso si los dos caballeritos hermosos como sus padres.

-Estos niños están hermosísimos. Dijeron todos.

Así es. - contesto Rose. - por cierto, Sarah y Arthur les mandan saludos y que les de muchos besos a los cuatro.

-Gracias hermanita. - dijo Albert. - que me cuentas de Jacob

-Pues el sigue en Londres en lo de sus negocios.

-Ya lo sé, pero cuando llega.

-Aún falta tiempo, yo iré con el dentro de un mes

\- Porque un mes Rose, no es que no queramos verte, pero Jacob te necesita.

¿Por qué? ¿Saben algo?

¡No Rose no te preocupes, pero si fuera yo necesitaría a Lana junto a mí, ya sabes! - dijo Albert con una sonrisa de lado

Ay Bert que cosas dices. - dijo Rose toda apenada

Mamá me dijo que casi ya no habla por teléfono, ¿a qué se debe?

A de estar muy ocupado, Bert.

Mmm, nunca se está ocupado para el amor de tu vida, ya ves hermanita, él te necesita no sabes cómo le esté yendo ahí, ve cariño no esperes más.

Está bien Bert, preparare todo para irme y es más no le avisare para que sea una sorpresa. - dijo Rose llena de alegría que apenas se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba. ¿Demasiado tarde o no?

Bert? – dijo Rose

¿Si?

¿Cuando lleguen Sarah, Arthur y Lisi le das muchos besos de mi parte?

Claro que sí, mi pequeña Rose, le daré muchísimos.

Y así Rose se fue una semana después a Londres queriéndole dar una sorpresa a Jacob, como llego temprano y el aún estaba en la oficina; después que acomodo sus cosas en la habitación, pregunto a qué hora llegaba el señor a una empleada doméstica de la casa.

¿A qué hora llega el señor de la oficina Naty?

Bu… bueno en realidad el señor no tiene hora de llegada, a veces llega temprano y otras muy tarde, me imagino depende como este de trabajo.

Mmm, pobrecito como está solo, no quiere llegar a casa y se queda en la oficina más tiempo.

Aahh si claro.

Bueno, pues le preparare su cena favorita y así le daré una sorpresa.

Porque mejor no le habla y así no tendrá que esperar.

Tengo una idea mejor. - dijo tomando su barbilla- iré a la oficina y tú le harás la cena que te diga.

Como usted diga señora.

Dime Rose, Naty.

Está bien señora Rose.

En la oficina Rose entraba, la recepcionista se puso un poco dudosa de dejarla pasar ya que le dijo que no la anunciaran.

Igual hizo con la secretaria, cuando ya había llegado hasta el piso donde quedaba la oficina.

Hola soy Rose Mary White, esposa de Jacob White, ¿está ocupado el señor?

Aamm, si el señor está en una reunión, pero si gusta le aviso inmediatamente.

No, no, no te preocupes esperare quiero darle una sorpresa.

De acuerdo. - contesto la secretaria

Pero en eso, Rose escuchaba unas fuertes carcajadas dentro de la oficina de Jacob y decidió pararse y entrar sin previo aviso.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió ver como Jacob estaba riéndose sentado detrás de su escritorio viendo algo en la computadora mientras una mujer estaba parada detrás de Jacob en posición inclinada dando la apariencia que lo estaba abrazando muy cerca sus rostros mientras ella manejaba el mouse de la computadora y veían algo juntos.

Al notar la presencia de Rose la mujer dijo que como se había atrevido a entrar sin tocar la puerta y Jacob muy nervioso se puso de pie para acercarse a ella y darle un beso.

Rose que sorpresa, no sabía que ibas a llegar, me hubieras avisado para ir por ti. ¿Hace cuando llegaste?

Hoy por la mañana, quería darte una sorpresa hoy en la noche, pero Naty me dijo que no tenías hora de llegada y mejor decidí venir por ti y sorprendente.

Claro que me sorprendiste. - dijo Jacob algo incómodo. - mira te presento a una de mis socias Scarlet Flynn, estábamos viendo unas cosas para la nueva campaña del hotel que se inaugurara el próximo mes, si nos va bien en este, podemos lanzar uno nuevo en otra ciudad, Scarlet ella es mi esposa.

Hola Scarlet un placer conocerte soy Rose Mary White y si ya vi que se sorprendieron mucho al verme. - dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludarla, Scarlet era una mujer bastante guapa, pelo castaño claro, lacio y muy largo, de hermosos ojos azules, alta de una anatomía delgada, pero todo lo tenía en su lugar. Y la forma de vestir parecía que un diseñador de modas la vestía, peinaba y maquillaba, sin duda parecía una modelo. Rose no era para nada fea al contrario era hermosa, pero en ese momento se sintió mal porque iba vestida muy casual con jeans y camisa polo.

Bueno nunca se espera que entren así de repente en la oficina cuando alguien está trabajando, igual es un placer conocerte Rose, Jacob no deja de hablar de ti. Dijo que, si no venía pronto iría por ti, y de ser necesario te traería dentro de una caja sedada.

Vaya, no sabía que se lleven tan bien.

Cuando somos dos personas solitarias, la amistad se acepta de donde venga, no crees Rose.

Mmm, no lo sé. Nunca he estado sola no te puedo decir.

Me alegro por ti. - dijo Scarlet y se giró hacia Jacob- continuamos con la campaña o...

No scarlet te agradecería si pudieras verlo tu sola, por hoy iré con mi esposa a casa.

Avanzare un poco más.

Por mí no se preocupen, Jacob puedes continuar yo te espero. - dijo Rose.

No cariño. - dijo Jacob acercándose a ella y abrazándola para darle un beso. - ya viniste hasta aquí y no es justo que esperes, además debes estar cansada.

Está bien, un gusto conocerte Scarlet, pero me llevare a mi amado esposo. - dijo Rose con una sonrisa, diciendo este hombre es mío.

Igualmente Rose, no lo canses mucho, Jajajaja. - dijo Scarlet de modo que se veía un poco molesta. - por cierto, Jacob no se te olvide mañana temprano tendremos la junta con los demás socios.

Claro Scarlet aquí estaré temprano, ¿nos vamos cariño? - dijo Jacob viendo a Scarlet algo incómodo.

Adiós.

Ya en el coche,

Los vi muy juntos y alegres cuando entré en la oficina. - dijo Rose

A qué viene esto Rose, estábamos trabajando, nos estábamos riendo de una foto que nos mandaron de la campaña, y eso de juntos no lo estábamos, solo me pidió el mouse para mostrarme la foto.

Pensé en sorprenderte y la sorprendida fui yo.

Vamos Rose, no es para tanto, debes tratarla te caerá muy bien ya veras, la pobre es huérfana no tiene familia, su vida es realmente triste, hace poco quedo viuda.

Lo siento.

Así iba pasando el tiempo con la vida de todos, la familia Legan, la familia Andley, la familia White, todo iba en orden, para ellos todo estaba perfecto, poco a poco las cosas se estaban acomodando de nuevo para que pudieran llevar una vida feliz y estable, además ya había pasado más del año que Jacob dijo que iba a permanecer en Londres. los hoteles que abrieron en el país iban bastante bien, además los socios de ahí eran bastante confiables por lo cual Jacob podía dejarlo en buenas manos.

Lo único que entristeció el existo de la apertura hotelera para los socios, fue el deceso de Scarlet, no se explicaban que una mujer llena de vida haya fallecido así de repente, ya que ella y Rose habían entablado una amistad muy sólida, ambas se habían dado cuenta que las apariencias de la primera vista nunca debían definir a una persona.

Es una pena que Scarlet nos haya dejado ya hace un mes. Dijo Rose

Así es cariño, pero le cumpliremos su deseo.

Sip, ya está todo listo para que nos vayamos a chicago.

Está bien amor, ¿no se te olvida nada?

No, ya empaqué todo para que nos vayamos.

Está bien, ¿y los papeles de ella para que pueda salir del país?

Aquí está su pasaporte.

De acuerdo, vámonos.

Así salieron de la casa de Londres después de año y medio que Jacob vivió ahí, sentía nostalgia y Rose en al año que la habito solo pudo recordar los acontecimientos tristes y alegres que vivió en ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi**_

_**solo es para fines de entretenimiento**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

En chicago.

¿Está todo listo? -dijo Sarah, que junto a su tía y a su madre estaban preparando todo para la bienvenida de los White. - ¿cómo va la sopa, ya pusieron a helar el vino?, ¿ya pusieron la mesa? Recuerden que deben sacar los cubiertos de plata.

Calma Sarah, todo estará bien. - dijo Emilia. - les encantara tu recibimiento.

Lo se tía, pero quiero que todo salga perfecto, hace un año de no veo a Rose solo por llamada he tenido comunicación.

Señora Emilia, ya llegaron. - dijo Dorothy

Yoooo voy a recibirlos. - dijo Sarah saliendo casi volando de la cocina.

Tranquila Sarah iremos todos.

Mientras Jacob ayudaba a Rose a salir de la camioneta donde fueron llevados.

Estoy nerviosa Jacob, no sé cómo lo tomaran, ¿la aceptaran? Se molestarán porque no avise.

Oye, mírame, claro que la aceptaran porque es tuya mi amor.

En eso salían todos y vieron algo que sostenía Rose en sus brazos, pero no distinguían que era porque estaba cubierto.

Rose que alegría verte de nuevo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, ya verás a Lisi que enorme esta igual que los gemelos. Son unos traviesos cada vez que se juntan. - dijo Sarah abrazándola con fuerza y dando brincos sin tomarle importancia lo que tenía en brazos Rose, hasta que escucho unos pequeños chillidos. - pero que es eso que escondes ahí.

No es eso Sarah, mama hola, te extrañe, tía, Bert. - dijo Rose- miren les presento a mi pequeña.

¿Que? - lanzaron todos.

Hola que gusto es verles de nuevo. - dijo Jacob saludando de abrazo a cada uno. - bueno ella es nuestra pequeña.

Era una bebé muy bonita, rubia de cabello lacio, ojitos azules, piel blanca pero no del tipo de los Andley sino más bien su piel se parecía más bien a la de su papá.

Pero que sorpresa; ¿por qué no nos contaron? Hubiéramos ido cuando nació. Que hermosa princesita. Dime como se llama esta belleza. - pregunto Albert tomándola en sus brazos. - ¿cómo paso?

Vamos Bert, ¿de verdad quieres saber cómo paso? - dijo riéndose Lana.

Jajajaja- todos rieron

No me refiero a eso, si no cuando, porque no avisaron hasta ahora. La nena ya se ve algo crecidita. - dijo Albert

Sé que tienen muchas preguntas. - dijo Jacob- pero por lo que nos pasó con el primer bebé, no quisimos que nadie se entere hasta que naciera y como ya estábamos por venir de nuevo a chicago decidimos que ese era el tiempo para que se enteraran.

En cuanto al tiempo que tiene. Ella tiene tres meses de nacida, se llama Susana en honor de nuestra abuelita y Marlowe en honor a la abuela de Jacob. Así que mi pequeña es Susana Marlowe White Andley y será la hermanita de nuestra Lisi y los gemelos serán guardaespaldas de las dos.

Pues bien, pasen todos, al comedor que deben estar muriendo de hambre. - dijo tía Mónica.

Acomódense por favor. - dijo Sarah. -

Vaya quedo muy bonita la mesa-. Dijo Rose

Verdad que sí, Sarah no ha dejado de dar vueltas para que todo quede perfecto cuando llegaran. - dijo Arthur.

Arthur amigo, donde te metiste, no te vi cuando llegamos. dijo Jacob dándole un fuerte abrazo a su gran amigo.

¿Como? si los acapararon a los tres, mira a la hermosa niña no me han dejado verla, anda de brazo en brazo.

Es verdad.

Que tal Rose, mira nada más lo hermosa que te ves la maternidad te ha sentado muy bien.

Gracias Arthur, pero dilo en voz baja que Sarah se sentirá.

Jajajaja, bueno las dos más hermosas mujeres las tenemos nosotros, verdad Jacob?

Así es Arthur. Las más hermosas.

O ya vamos chicos siéntense que solo ustedes faltan. - dijo William

De acuerdo. - dijeron los cuatro.

Por cierto, Jacob la próxima semana iremos a un bar, es noche se solteros, obvio con nuestras chicas de compañía. Los bebés se quedan al cuidado de las abuelas, que piden como locas cuidarlos, pero al primer berrinche de los bebes nos llaman. Jajajaja., dijo Albert.

Eso no es verdad amamos de cuidar a esos diablillos, y ya tendremos una integrante más, deberíamos de tener una niñera solo para esas noches de solteros de ustedes para apoyo. - dijo Mónica

Ya lo habís pensado, es muy agotador para nosotros los gemelos imagínense con Lisi a su lado y ahora con la pequeña Susi. - dijo Lana.

Si estaría estupendo que saliéramos los seis. - dijo Sarah

Bueno no estoy segura de dejar sola a Susi, nunca lo he hecho chicos, pero Jacob si puede acompañarlos.

Mmm, eso no está a discusión, debes ir con nosotros, si por fa, no dejes a Jacob solito ehh, mira que hay cada tipa resbalosa y eso que vamos con ellos imagínate si van solos. - dijo Lana

Vamos cielo hace mucho que no tenemos una salida, además tu mama y tía los cuidaran con la ayuda de una niñera.

Está bien pero solo un rato, no me gusta dejar sola por mucho tiempo a Susi.

Ok, perfecto no se diga nada más, el sábado nos reuniremos todos aquí mismo para irnos de parranda.

De acuerdo.

El día de la reunión ya en el bar.

No está mal este lugar. - dijo Rose

Si lo sabemos. - contesto Sarah. - es nuestro lugar favorito, tratamos de venir cada sábado, para des estresarnos.

Además, es muy ameno. - dijo Lana. - la música en vivo es bueno, cada sábado hacen un show diferente, como un tipo de tributo a algún cantante.

Que bien, ¿hoy quién canta? - pregunto Jacob

Hoy le hacen tributo a Michael Jackson. - dijo Arthur

Se pasaron una noche muy divertida entre charlas, bromas, cantos y bailes.

No saben que bien la he pasado esta noche, la verdad que todos ustedes son como mis hermanos, los quiero mucho. - había dicho Arthur.

Lo mismo pensamos nosotros Arthur. - contesto Jacob

Debemos hacer una promesa...- suspiro Arthur y continuo- si alguno faltara sea la razón que sea, que cuidara de nuestros hijos, uno nunca sabe que pueda suceder.

Pero Arthur que cosas dices, ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? - dijo Sarah

Solamente digo amor, no es que nos estemos muriendo mañana, ¿verdad? Jajajaja- comento Arthur

Mmm, no me parece. Volvió a decir Sarah.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Arthur. - comento Rose- nunca se sabe que podría pasarnos el día de mañana. No es que estemos llamando a la muerte, pero no estaría mal pensar que cualquier cosa que nos pase, sabremos que tenemos a alguien que pueda cuidar a nuestros hijos. Por mi puedes contar Arthur, a Lisi la quiero como si fuera mía al igual que a los gemelos.

Así es, puedes Arthur, más bien todos pueden confiar que a sus hijos no les faltara nada si alguno de ustedes faltara. - dijo Albert

Gracias chicos, además no quiere decir que nos vayamos a morir, no pronto y no solo a eso me refería, como en mi caso el martes tengo que hacer un viaje para hacer nuevos clientes para el despacho, este es uno muy bueno que no puedo desaprovechar, estaré ahí una semana. Y no me gustaría que Sarah y Elisa se quedaran solas. - dijo Arthur

Se pueden quedar en casa, me gustaría que las niñas convivan más. - dijo Rose

Por mi encantada. - dijo Sarah. - te extrañare Arthur

Igual yo cariño, tratare de terminar lo antes posible para estar pronto a tu lado. - dijo Arthur

Ey tortolos bájenle a su miel. - dijo Albert.

Ahh! Pero tu si lo puedes hacer. - se quejó Arthur al ver que Albert besaba a Lana.

Jajajaja

Bueno ya chicos, es hora de irnos, no sabemos que se estén portando, sobretodo Susi que nunca ha estado con otras personas que no seamos nosotros. - dijo Rose

Te equivocas hermanita-. Dijo Albert. - yo si se cómo se están portando mis monstruos.

Albert ya te dije que no los llamaras así. - se quejó Lana

Jajajaja, cariño no me digas que en este momento no sabes cómo se estarán portando, Stear y Archie con las abuelas. Deben estar volviéndolas locas, pero eso les gusta.

Jajajaja, así es Stear anda desbaratando todo lo que se le cruza en el camino y Archie llorando con tal que le den sus galletas favoritas. - dijo Lana

Con más razón debemos apresurarnos. - dijo Jacob

No cuñado, no te preocupes, si ya vámonos porque ya van a cerrar aquí, pero no por ir hasta los niños, a las abuelas eso les encanta. Cuando lleguemos lo que nos dirán es que jamás los cuidaran porque los bebés dan mucha lata. - dijo Arthur

Pero cuando les dijimos que contrataríamos a unas niñeras para cuando salgamos, pegaron el brinco hacia el cielo. Y nos dijeron que éramos unos insensibles por hacer que un extraño cuidara a los niños. - secundo Sarah

Ya te imaginaras, entonces el siguiente sábado ellas mismas fueron a constatar que los niños no estén a cuidados de las niñeras, porque no le habíamos pedido que los cuiden ese día. - dijo Lana

Lo que ellas no sabían es que ese día no íbamos a salir para que no cuiden a los bebés. Pero como insistieron tanto de que ellas lo cuidarías, pues les tomamos la palabra. - dijo Albert

Jajajaja. - todos se carcajearon.

Cuando llegaron los niños estaban ya dormidos en medio de la sala junto con las abuelas exhaustas, tumbadas en la alfombra, Susi en el pecho de Emilia, las llamaron y ya cada quien tomo a su niño para subirlos en la habitación ese día todos se quedaban a dormir en casa de Emilia para no sacar a los niños ya muy tarde. Además, que el domingo era para pasarla en familia.

Como ya saben el martes viajo por negocios. - comento Arthur

Si ya nos habíamos comentado algo de ello, cuando regresaras. - pregunto su suegro Alfred.

El miércoles a primera hora estaré llegando a la oficina. - dijo Arthur

Pero porque ahí y no en la casa amor. - se quejó Sarah

Para cerrar el trato cuanto antes cariño, y el vuelo llegara justo a tiempo. - dijo Arthur

Me parece bien, como estás llevando la compañía, hijo, tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti. - comento Alfred

así es, no es que sea mi padre, pero me ha dicho que como ve muy buenos resultados en la compañía, ya está pensando muy serio y dejar de ir definitivamente a la empresa. - comento Arthur

Sería buena idea, nosotros ya estamos cansados y no toda la vida trabajaremos ya hemos dado muy buenos frutos para que a ustedes no les falte nada. - dijo Alfred- lástima que yo no tenga a quien dejarle la empresa de mi sangre para que continúe con la labor.

Pero papá,

Albert te ayuda. - se quejó Sarah

Si hija, pero él tiene que ver su empresa. Hablando de eso Arthur esta empresa será de Sarah y no me gustaría que cuando yo no pueda esta se cerrara. Debes integrarte poco a poco en ella.

Bueno lo hablaremos cuando llegue de viaje, si todo va bien, ya podré contratar más personal en el despacho y hacerme cargo de la suya señor.

No se diga más entonces es una cita de negocios cuando regreses.

está bien.

Hoy debe regresar Arthur, el avión ya debió haber aterrizado, me dijo que me hablaría cuando llegue a la oficina. - dijo Sarah a Rose.

De seguro lo hará en cuanto llegue, pero como estuvo ausente una semana, me imagino que ha de tener varios pendientes.

Así es, mejor yo le hablare.

Señora Rose tiene llamada del señor Jacob en la biblioteca. -comento una chica de servicio.

Está bien Mili, lo tomare aquí.

Me dijo el señor que lo tomara en la biblioteca.

Qué raro, él no pone esas condiciones, de acuerdo, ya voy, ahora regreso Sarah.

No te preocupes aquí espero.

Hola, ¿Jacob?

Hola cariño, estas sola. - exclamo Jacob algo diferente en su voz.

Sí, estoy en la biblioteca como le pediste a Mili, ¿qué sucede?

Te diré algo, pero que no se dé cuenta Sarah de lo que hablamos.

Ya dime Jacob, me preocupas.

Me acaban de hablar del hospital, encontraron mi numero como referencia en el auto de Arthur.

Que pasa Jacob ya dime.

Calma por favor, que no te vea Sarah exaltada, te lo diré. - se escuchó como Jacob dio un largo suspiro y continúo. - me hablaron del hospital diciéndome que Arthur sufrió un accidente bastante fatal, varios autos chocaron uno tras otro cuando exploto una pipa de gas en el puente. Y Arthur en ese momento pasaba por debajo, cuando este cayo. Pregunte de su estado y me dijeron que lamentablemente falleció al trasladarlo en la ambulancia.

¡Por Dios que horror, Arthur nooo! ¿Cómo lo tomara Sarah?

Lo sé, lo sé, ya me comuniqué con los demás, Lana tu madre y tu tía ya están en camino a la casa, y los chicos junto con el padre de Arthur están yendo conmigo para identificarlo y hacer todos los tramites que hagan falta, espero que se hayan equivocado y todo haya sido una confusión. No le digas a Sarah hasta que te confirme como van las cosas por favor, por eso irán las chicas ahí para darle apoyo a Sarah.

Cualquier cosa me comunicare contigo, por favor igual tu hazlo cielo, te quiero, bye.

De acuerdo Jacob. - dijo Rose llorando y colgó.

Como le daría esa fatal noticia a Sarah, si estuviera en su lugar no habría palabras que la hicieran aminorar ese dolor que estuviera sintiendo.

Y Elisa crecer sin un padre como era posible eso. Cuanto dolor sentiría su hermana. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, si no Sarah notaria que algo estaba mal y eso no debía pasar, hasta que Jacob hablara y Dios quiera que solo haya sido una confusión.

qué pasa? traes una cara. - dijo Sarah riéndose.

No nada, solo discutí con Jacob, por algo sin importancia.

Mmm, ustedes son unos tercos.

Señora Rose, las señoras Elroy, Mónica y Lana han llegado.

Ya voy a recibirlas gracias Mili. Ya vuelvo

Claro que no, yo iré contigo.

No te preocupes Sarah eres mi invitada, además las hare pasar aquí no seas terca ya vuelvo.

Hola, Lana, mamá, tía como se encuentran. - le dio un abrazo

¿Mal hija, como se encuentra Sarah, ya lo sabe? -. dijo Mónica acongojada. - pobrecita de mi hija que hará ahora sin él.

No tía no le he dicho, me dijo Jacob que no le diga nada hasta que le confirmen.

Pero pensé que ya estaba hecho.

No, aún tienen que identificar el cuerpo, que esperemos y no sea él. - en eso se escuchó como Sarah salía de la habitación.

Que pasa, de que cuerpo hablan. -

¿De nada Sarah, hija como te encuentras?

Dime mama de que cuerpo hablan que falta que identifiquen. - ya dijo Sarah gritando porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Arthur tuvo un accidente y hablaron a Jacob para informarle, pero no están seguros que sea el, por eso no quería angustiarte con falsas noticias.

Hablan de identificar un cuerpo eso significa ¿que está muerto? Díganme que se equivocan, díganmelo. - y con ese grito se desmayó.

Llevémosla a la sala, Mili trae alcohol para despertarla.

Déjala dormir Rose, es mejor que está dormida a estar despierta con semejante noticia, solo se desmayó, ya tendrá tiempo para llorar y sentirse mal. Dejémosla un rato. - dijo Lana

Pero se ve pálida.

Con semejante noticia no es para menos.


End file.
